Beauty and the Werehog
Cast Belle: Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM) Maria (Belle’s sister): Amy Rose and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) Beast/Adam: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X; His enchanted form is a werehog) Pierre (Adam’s brother): Knuckles the Echidna and Miles “Tails” Prower (Sonic X; Their enchanted forms are a were-echidna and a were-fox) Gaston: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Vanitas: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) and Don Karnage (Talespin) LeFou: Ed, Edd/Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy; They’ll turn good just like he did in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extras with the Eds: Mad Dog and Dumptruck (Talespin; as LeFou’s evil and serious side) Lumiere: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck; His enchanted form is a naked rooster) Cogsworth: Bushroot (Darkwing Duck; His enchanted form is a plant duck) Extras with Bushroot: Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck; Liquidator’s enchanted form is a water dog, Megavolt’s enchanted form is a naked rat, and Quackerjack’s enchanted form is a naked duck) Mrs. Potts: Anna (Frozen; Her enchanted form is a fox) Extra with Anna: Kristoff (Frozen; His enchanted form is a husky wolf) Chip: Penny (Bolt; Her enchanted form is a husky puppy) Plumette: Minerva Mink (Animaniacs; Her enchanted form is a mink) Wardrobe: Rapunzel (Tangled; Her enchanted form is a cat) Cadenza: Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled; His enchanted form is a cat) Sultan: Dumbo (Dumbo (1941); His enchanted form is a flying elephant) Maurice: King Acorn and Queen Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM) Phillipe: Angus (Brave) Wolves: Various coyotes Enchantress: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Monsieur D’Arque: Fat Cat (Chip ‘n’ Dale: Rescue Rangers) Good villagers: Crysta, Zak Young, Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Fidget, Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Fievel, Tiger, Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Stellaluna, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck/Ducktales (1987)), Mowgli, Baloo, and King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)/Talespin) Bimbettes: Sibella (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), and Draculaura (Monster High) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: Various “Disney Afternoon” villains, Warren T. Rat (An American Tail), Merlock, and Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Sally, Amy, and Cosmo's Normal Life Chapter 2: King Acorn and Queen Acorn Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Vanitas, Negaduck, and Don Karnage Proposes to Sally, Amy, and Cosmo/Becoming the Werehog's Prisoners Chapter 4: Vanitas, Negaduck, and Don Karnage's Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Knuckles, Tails, and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Coyote Attack Chapter 7: King Acorn and Queen Acorn Continue on Alone/Vanitas, Negaduck, and Don Karnage's Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Sally and Sonic Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Werehog Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Werehog Chapter 11: Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Werehog Version) Chapter 13: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails Vs. Vanitas, Negaduck, and Don Karnage/Ending For sequel: Beauty and the Werehog: The Enchanted Christmas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies